Annoying
by ai smith1301
Summary: Mengingkari janji dengan orang yang sering ingkar janji—memang terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi, tidak akan pernah seaneh kelihatannya. /HaliTau.


"Aku pulang."

Pemuda itu memasuki rumahnya, kemudian membuka sepatu dan segera menaruhnya di rak. Setelah itu ia melempar tasnya asal ke atas meja ruang tamu, sebelum ia melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa, dan dengan gerakan sepersekian detik ia meraih remote tv dan mencari _channel_ favoritnya. Kemudian ia dapat bernafas lega, karena tak ketinggalan sedetik pun dari program favoritnya itu. Walaupun ia sudah yakin akan telat karena harus memimpin rapat osis di sekolah tadi.

Benar, Halilintar baru saja dapat bernafas lega, kalau saja suara itu tidak tiba-tiba menggelagar memenuhi seisi rumah.

"KAAAK HALIIII!"

 _Sial._

Dan ia dapat merasakan kepalanya tercekik oleh genggaman kuat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Kak Hali! Kau telaaatt!"

Halilintar memutar kepalanya malas ke arah adiknya itu, atau mungkin lebih cocok kita panggil kembarannya. Tapi yang pasti, ia tak akan nemilih salah satu dari kedua panggilan itu. "Apa? Yang ku tahu aku sama sekali tak kelewatan sedetik pun dari acara kesukaanku. Ada juga kau, yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuatku kelewatan beberapa _scene_ penting di bagian awal!"

Mimik muka Taufan yang semula ceria berubah menjadi cemberut, "Kak Hali jahaaaatt! Kau lupa dengan janjimuuu~! Menyebalkan."

Halilintar menatap adiknya itu bingung. _Janji? Sejak kapan aku membuat janji dengan bocah kekanak-kanakan yang satu ini?_

"Noh kan! Sudah kuduga kau akan lupa."

"H-Hei! Bukannya aku lupa—"

"Cepat sana liat kalender!"

Halilintar merengut kesal. Apa-apaan dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Ia tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara tanpa hentinya. Dan yang menyebalkannya lagi, Halilintar tak dapat melihat acara kesukaannya karena terhalang oleh wajah menyebalkan adiknya itu.

"Hei, aku menyuruhmu untuk melihat kalender tahu!" Taufan berdecak kesal menatap kakaknya yang sekarang justru bermalas-malasan di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidak mau."

Taufan menggeram, kemudian segera meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, ia sejenak mencari sesuatu di _smartphone-_ nya itu sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Halilintar.

Dengan malas Halilintar membaca tulisan di hadapannya, "Hari ini. Ulang tahunku dengan kak Halilintar. Jangan lupa persiapkan kado untuk acara tukar kado bersama kak Hali! Waktu: siang, setelah pulang sekolah. Aku berharap kak Hali tak lupa." Halilintar berhenti membaca, kemudian menatap adiknya.

"Jadi, kau ingat sekarang?"

Seolah tak peduli dengan sang adik, Halilintar kembali menatap layar televisi, mengacuhkan Taufan. "Tidak."

"KAK HALIII~!"

"S-sakit! Jangan mencubit lenganku bodoh!" Halilintar mengusap lengannya yang mulai memerah di karenakan serangan Taufan.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji sebelumnya!" Taufan masih terus mengomel, layaknya ibu-ibu.

"Kapan hah? Aku tak percaya kalau pernah menyatakan janji pada adik yang justru sering sekali mengingkari janjinya. Yang begitu pelupa, dan tak pernah disiplin."

"Ya! Aku memang pelupa! Aku memang tak disiplin!" Taufan memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti ke arah Halilintar. "Tapi aku tak mungkin melupakan ulang kita, tidak sepertimu!" Kemudian ia memutarkan badannya. "Aku benci kak Hali!"

Halilintar hanya dapat terdiam menatap kepergian adiknya itu. Mungkin saja, mereka sering bertengkar satu sama lain, tapi Halilintar tak pernah merasa sekecewa ini pada dirinya.

Yang jelas, Halilintar hanya pura-pura lupa saja, kalau ia tak ingat membuat janji pada adiknya yang satu itu. Halilintar bukanlah orang yang akan lupa pada janjinya. Apalagi ia adalah seorang ketua osis di sekolah, yang jelas menuntut kedisiplinan penuh. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini ia harus menghemat uangnya untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan sekolah, jadi sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk membeli hadiah untuk adik kembarnya itu. Lagipula ia berfikir, Taufan juga akan lupa sendiri dengan janjinya itu. Seperti janji yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Halilintar merubah posisi berbaringnya, ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya, otaknya berpikir keras. Apa kira-kira yang harus ia berikan pada Taufan? Apapun itu, yang penting jangan menguras dompetnya.

Halilintar bangkit dari sofa, kemudian dengan menyesal mematikan televisi dan menuju kamarnya. _Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang berharga di kamarku yang bisa kuberikan padanya._

* * *

Halilintar menatap jejeran buku-buku tebalnya, mulai dari novel sains fiksi, misteri, fantasi sampai yang ber _genre_ horor. Tapi tidak, tidak. Karena novel jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk adiknya yang satu itu, _boro-boro membaca sampai tamat, bahkan setiap beli buku saja yang ia lihat hanyalah_ cover _-nya. Tapi,_

Halilintar menatap ke satu-satunya buku dengan halaman yang begitu tipis, _Taufan. Ia sangat menyukai membaca komik._ Halilintar tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala meraba komik satu-satunya miliknya itu masih dalam kondisi yang amat bagus sekalipun sudah tidak terbungkus plastik, tapi ia sudah berencana membungkusnya ulang, serapi ketika ia membeli komik itu. Namun setelah ia membalik dan menatap judul komik tersebut, harapannya hilang begitu saja.

 _Hai, Miiko! Volume satu._

Baiklah, Halilintar tak ingat persisnya bagaimana, tapi kala itu, ketika semester pertama di kelas dua SD, seluruh murid kelasnya gempar membicarakan komik terbitan baru berjudul _Hai, Miiko!_ Dan entah kenapa sehabis pulang sekolah, ia segera pergi ke toko buku terdekat dan membeli komik itu. Kemudian sesampainya di rumah, ketika ia hendak memamerkan komik itu di hadapan Taufan, adiknya itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mengetahui dirinya membeli komik Miiko. Taufan bilang, itu adalah komik kesukaan cewek yang sama sekali tidak ia minati. Dan Halilintar harus menerima ledekan dari Taufan sepanjang hari itu. Dan itulah yang membuat Halilintar trauma membeli komik lagi, apapun judulnya, dan segempar apapun orang membicarakannya.

Halilintar menatap koleksi peta dunianya yang sangat lengkap. Dari mulai peta berdasarkan benua sampai peta buta pulau-pulau tepencil. Dan di samping gulungan peta itu, ada teropong sedang untuk melihat rasi bintang, dan ya, ia punya dua, dan jelas ia hanya membutuhkan satu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini bukanlah hadiah yang tepat untuk seseorang seperti Taufan—seseorang yang menggilai game, apapun macamnya, dari _game_ _PS, DS, XBOX, RPG, galgame, online game,_ dan game lainnya yang Halilintar sendiri tak tahu namanya. Dan sungguh konyol sekali jika _gamer_ itu justru membuka-buka peta atau meneliti rasi bintang.

Halilintar membongkar boks bertuliskan mainan, tapi matanya hanya dapat menangkap tiga jenis mainan di sana. Catur, rubiks, dan _scrabble_. Tolong siapapun percaya padanya, tak ada permainan yang benar-benar bermanfaat selain ketiga benda di hadapannya sekarang. Halilintar mendengus kecewa, lagipula yang ia tahu, Taufan memiliki banyak sekali permainan, jadi ia pasti sudah punya juga ketiga mainan ini. Bahkan Halilintar pikir, seandainya Taufan sudah cukup dewasa, adiknya itu bisa saja membuka toko mainan lengkap.

Halilintar kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Karena sampai sekarang ia tak menemukan hadiah yang setidaknya bisa bermanfaat bagi adiknya itu. Kemudian pemuda itu menyadari bahwa sulit sekali menemukan kemiripan sifatnya dengan sifat adik kembarnya. Ia adalah pemuda yang bisa dikatakan serius, dan kembarannya justru pemuda ceria yang juga santai. Kemudian terpintas sesuatu di pikirannya. _M_ _ungkin, aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkan hal ini. Seharusnya kan aku tak perlu repot-repot membuang waktuku hanya karena janji bodoh dengannya._ Kemudian Halilintar menatap jam dindingnya yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Oh sial, acara tv yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak di sekolah tadi sudah nyaris selesai sekarang, dan ia harus merelakan tak menontonnya sama sekali. _Sial sekali._ Halilintar menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantal miliknya.

 _Tunggu..._ kembali, matanya menatap jam dinding itu. Jarum jam yang terus berputar, waktu yang tak pernah berhenti, mengikatkannya akan satu hal. _Tadi aku bilang, benda yang bermanfaat, kan?_

* * *

 _Hufft... untung aku punya dua_ , pikir Halilintar sambil menatap bungkusan kado yang tengah diapit oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Halilintar tidak yakin Taufan akan suka, atau memang ia benar-benar tidak yakin—tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah menemukan yang menurutnya cocok untuk sang adik.

Setelah itu ia berbalik ke kanan, dan mengetuk pintu bercat biru langit di hadapannya. Belum sempat ia berteriak untuk meminta orang di dalamnya membukakan pintu itu, terdengar suara omelan dari dalam sana.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah darimu lagi bodoh! Lagipula ini sudah telat beberapa jam dari waktu perjanjian!"

Halilintar mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan dengan adiknya yang mengambek seperti itu. Seperti bocah cengeng yang manja pada orangtuanya saja. "Hoi, cepat buka pintunya!"

"Kubilang, aku tak butuh hadiahmu, kakak brengsek!"

"Apa?! Kau bilang aku brengsek? Seharusnya kau yang sadar, kalau kau yang brengsek!" Halilintar menendang pintu di hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Halilintar terus berusaha memutar gagang pintu itu. "Cepat buka pintunya Taufan!"

"Pergi!"

Halilintar tak punya pilihan lain selain mendobrak pintu itu, dengan menendangnya keras secara paksa. Membuatnya terpisah begitu saja dengan engsel pintunya. Tapi ia tak memedulikan hal itu. Dilihatnya adiknya sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan memperhatikan ke arah dirinya ketakutan. Halilintar melangkah maju mendekati adiknya itu, menatapnya tajam mengintimidasi. "Kau ini anak yang pemarah ya, Taufan?"

Taufan bergidik ngeri, tangannya mencengkram sarung bantalnya erat. "K-kau yang ingkar janji, Halilintar."

Halilintar dapat merasakan pipinya memerah seketika. Entahlah, rasanya mendengar Taufan memanggilnya tanpa kata 'kak' membuat dirinya sedikit... malu. Tapi, hei, apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang? Halilintar menelan ludah sebelum tangannya menyodorkan bungkusan rapi bewarna merah ke arah Taufan. "Ini."

"Ini? Apa ini?" Taufan menyentuhnya perlahan.

Oh tolonglah, siapapun bunuh Taufan sekarang. Sudah jelas kan itu kado dari Halilintar untuknya. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh Taufan."— _Walaupun sebenarnya kau memang bodoh._

Taufan menatap Halilintar sungguh-sungguh, "kalau memang ini hadiah untukku. Aku tak mau menerimanya."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau kau sudah telat memberikannya. Perjanjiannya adalah tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah. Dan sekarang, perjanjiannya sudah hangus."

Halilintar menatap adiknya itu kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng, sementara Halilintar sudah susah payah mencarikan hadiah itu. "Oh, lupakan saja tentang perjanjian itu! Aku tak peduli lagi!" Halilintar membuang pandangannya dari Taufan. "Sekarang cepat ambil ini."

"Eh?"

"Ambil!" Halilintar menatap adiknya tajam.

Taufan segera mengambil hadiah dari tangan Halilintar. Seraya meraba isinya, ia berkata, "jadi, boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Halilintar membuang muka. "Terserah kau. Itu sudah jadi milikmu."

Kemudian pemuda yang lebih muda itu segera membuka bungkus kadonya, secara cepat, sampai matanya dapat menangkap jelas apa isinya.

Sebuah jam.

Tunggu, itu bukanlah sebuah jam biasa, ada semacam tulisan di dalam jam itu. Taufan mencoba membaca tulisannya, mungkin saja sebuah permintaan maaf dari Halilintar. Kalau memang benar, ia akan senang sekali. Tapi, harapannya meleset jauh.

Jam itu bertuliskan alamat perumahan—atau _cluster_ yang baru saja di resmikan di dekat rumah mereka. Perumahan itu baru-baru ini mengadakan promosi besar-besaran dengan mengundang seluruh penduduk di daerah sekitar sini. Dan diakhir acara tersebut, dilakukan semacam door prize dadakan, tanpa di duga nomor Halilintar terpilih, dan ia mendapatkan dua buah jam dinding. Yang bertuliskan alamat lengkap perumahan itu. Yang entah kenapa, salah satunya sekarang bisa berpindah ke tangan Taufan.

Taufan menatap kakaknya tak percaya. "Apa-apaan yang kau berikan kepadaku hah?!"

"Eh, jadi kau tak suka?" Halilintar menatap Taufan seolah hadiah itu cukup bagus untuk dipuji oleh sang adik.

Taufan menggeram kesal. Kemudian bersedekap, "aku jelas gak suka!"

Kemudian Halilintar mendesah kecewa, _sebenarnya udah kuduga sih._

"Lagipula," Taufan menghela nafasnya, "kenapa kakak malah ngasih aku ginian? Padahal aku berharap lebih dari ini."

Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah, biar kujelaskan. Sebenarnya aku sedang menabung akhir-akhir ini, selain untuk kebutuhan sekolah sehari-hari, kadang kalau uang kas OSIS habis sewaktu-waktu, aku juga suka nalangin. Jadi ya, aku gak punya pikiran sama sekali buat beli hadiah. Apa lagi untukmu." Halilintar berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan ke luar.

Sementara itu, Taufan hanya dapat terdiam, kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, mendengar penjelasan kakaknya barusan. "J-Jadi, kakak rela memberikan ini, demi aku?"

Halilintar berhenti memutar gagang pintu, kemudian berbalik menatap adiknya di sana. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Itu bukan apa-apa, cuma jam dari perumahan sebelah. Lagipula, aku punya satu lagi di kamar."

Taufan menggeleng, kemudian berjalan mendekati kakaknya. "Walaupun kak Hali bilang ini bukan apa-apa, tapi bagiku, ini lebih dari cukup. Kak Hali sampe bela-belain ngasih aku hadiah, padahal lagi ngehemat uang."

"Hei—"

"Maafin aku karena yang tadi itu, kak."

Halilintar terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Gak perlu minta maaf, karena kita udah sama-sama salah. Oh ya, sebenarnya ada makna lain sih di balik hadiah jam dinding itu."

"Ah?"

"Dengar Taufan, kau ini adik yang benar-benar tidak disiplin, pelupa, dan sangat sering ingkar janji. Jadi aku berharap, dengan memberimu jam dinding, kau jadi bisa ingat waktu. Yah, sekalipun di ponselmu itu ada jamnya kau pasti tidak akan peduli selagi kau sibuk dengan _game_ di dalamnya. Tapi kalau jam itu, kau akan lihat dan ingat terus kan? Karena itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun pemberian dari kakakmu, benar?"

Taufan perlahan terisak, "te-terimakasih kak Halii! Huuu~"

"Dasar cengeng. H-hei, a-apa-apaan kau! Jangan peluk aku! Lepaskan—!"

Taufan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya. "Terimakasih kak. Dan, maaf, aku tak punya hadiah yang dapat ku berikan untuk kak Hali. Bukannya aku tidak membeli hadiah, tapi tadi ketika aku kesal aku justru menghancurkan dan membuang hadiahnya. Kupikir tak perlu memberikannya pada kak Hali kalau kakak sendiri tak memberikan hadiah padaku," Taufan menunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

Halilintar menatap adiknya yang cengeng itu. Kemudian bersiap meninggalkankannya.

"Kak Hali, nggak marah?"

"Ah, lupakan saja, aku tak peduli dengan hadiah atau apalah itu namanya." Kemudian Halilintar kembali tersenyum, membuat Taufan sedikit lebih lega. "Tapi sekali lagi, kau telah ingkar janji, Taufan."

 **-end-**

* * *

 **Yoshaaa! Akhirnya author bisa buat oneshoot lagi setelah sekian lamaa~ Oh ya btw ini fanfic Boboiboy elemental siblings pertamaku looh. Setelah author sering baca fanfic HaliTau, author makin suka nih OTP XD kesannya imut banget ya mereka berduaaa AAAA~!**

 **Oh ya, adakah yang nungguin fanfic multichap author yang lain? Kalo ada, kalian tolong sabar dulu yaaa. Abisnya sekarang ini lagi masa-masa sibuk di sekolah, udah mulai sering-sering TO, jadi main internetnya ya paling sabtu-minggu doang. Itu juga dipake buat download anime. Tapi tetep author usahain untuk update cepet!**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-omake-**

"Hn. Kak Hali benar. Kalau begitu," Taufan menatap kakaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan kak Hali!"

"Eh? Satu permintaan?"

Taufan mengangguk antusias.

 _E...eh? Apa yang ku mau ya? Aku tidak punya keinginan khusus sih. Tapi sayang sekali kalau kesempatan ini disia-siakan begitu saja._ "Hm, aku tidak teralu yakin—"

"Tidak apa! Bilang saja apa yang kakak mau!"

Halilintar menatap adiknya yang kelewat bersemangat itu. "Ya, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang, kau memanggilku..."

"Memanggil kakak apa?"

Halilintar menelan ludah, kemudian membuang mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat. "KaumemanggilkuHalilintar" jawabnya cepat.

"Eh?"

"J-Jangan salah paham dulu! M-Maksudku, kau tahu kan kalau kita ini lahir tidak beda jauh, ya, ya begitulah. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa!" Halilintar menggigit lidahnya.

Taufan menatapi kakaknya lama, seperti sedang menganalisa perkataannya barusan, dan itu membuat Halilintar menjadi salah tingkah. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "oke. Aku terima!"

"Kau... serius?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Aku serius, Halilintar."

 **-owari-**


End file.
